Aventra en el Planeta Perdido
by Fairy servent
Summary: Azhoka es atormentada por sueños que revelan a un planeta atacado por los separatistas, podra Azhoka evitar que ese sueño se cumpla? Pues ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro...


Bue al ver que mi segundo fic fue n fracaso desde el principio voy a intentar otra cosa, acá estoy con mi primer fic de star wars las guerras clónicas

Cap. 1: No hay registros…

- Comandante Azhoka, el general Skywalker la solicita en el puente. – Escuche a Rex decirme al otro lado de la puerta interrumpiendo mi sueño.

-Enseguida voy Rex – Le respondí antes de pararme y lanzar un bostezo

-Se siente bien comandante?-

-Si, si no te preocupes solo tardare nos minutos dile a Skywito que me espere- Le respondí y luego lo oí alejarse.– Necesito una ducha, tal vez me ayude a despabilarme.-

-Fui hasta el baño y abrí la ducha me quite la ropa y me puse debajo del chorro de agua.

-Hace días que no consigo dormir bien, unas imágenes me asaltan en la noche, imágenes de gente sufriendo y pueblos quemados…

-_COMANDANTE AZHOKA PRESENTECE EN EL PUENTE POR FAVOR_…- Escucho al altavoz de mi habitación

Parece que no puedo relajarme ni un minuto – Digo mientras termino de ducharme y me visto para ir a ver a mi maestro…

-Por que las mujeres siempre tardan tanto ? Ni que tuviera que arreglarse. – Digo molesto por la tardanza de mi padawan.

-Es como preguntar ¿Por qué usted nunca se va de las bases enemigas antes de que empiecen las explosiones? – Me responde el comandante **Yularen** con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Porque sino seria aburrido. – Respondo un poco molesto por el comentario.

-Bueno tal vez ella trata de crear el suspenso –Me responde el volviendo su atención al panel de tácticas.-

-Buenos días a todos…- Escucho a mi espalda y veo a mi padawan entrando en el puente, se ve muy cansada y puedo sentir que algo la atormenta…- Buen día Azhoka ¿Estás bien? Luces agotada.-

-Estoy bien .– Respondió ella para luego fracasar miserablemente al intentar reprimir un bostezo. -

-Si claro, vamos dime pedo sentir que algo te esta atormentando. – Le digo tratando de que me dijera el motivo de sus malas noches.

-Es que… ok está bien .– dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.- Desde hace días que tengo… pesadillas- me dijo ella pude sentir la angustia en su interior.

-Qué tipo de pesadilla? ¿el coco venia por ti?- Pregunte tratando de alegrarla un poco, pero como siempre, no funciono.

-NO DIGAS TOTERIAS! – Me responde molesta- Son imágenes… imágenes terribles…gente sufriendo…-

-¿Gente sufriendo? ¿Qué ocurría?-Pregunte intrigado, como jedi era consciente de que los seños pueden ser más de lo que parecen… o peor pueden hacerse realidad.

-Eran atacadas por droides y ellos lo destruían todo.-

-Mira Ashoka debes intentar calmar tus sentimientos y despejar tu mente.-

-Lo intentare maestro…-

-Disculpe la interrupción general pero hemos detectado la nave del general **Grievous**.- Dijo Rex tratando de contener la emoción en su vos.

-Qué? VAMOS!- Miro a mi padawan y veo como se levanta con esfuerzo.- Azhoka creo que deberías quedarte no estás en condiciones para hacerle frente a **Grievous**.-

-NADA DE ESO SKYWITO NO ME QUEDARE ATRÁS DEJANDOTE TODA LA DIVERCION!- Grita ella mientras empieza a correr hacia el hangar.

-Siempre es lo mismo, Rex trae a tus mejores hombres tal vez necesitemos ayuda.

Una vez listos un pequeño grupo de clones junto con Rex, Anakin y Azhoca estaba abordando el ocaso, los clones llevaban muchas municiones y equipo ya que no sabían hacia que estaban yendo.

-Rex donde se supone que esta **Grievous**? –Pregunto anakin.

-Está muy lejos, en el borde exterior en el cuadrante 5-4-3-5-4-4-5.

-Eso está en la parte más lejana de la galaxia, pero… según los archivos allí ya no hay planetas para qué está allí- Dijo Anakin revisando la computadora.

-¿Qué importa?solo acabemos con él¡-Respondió Azhoka.

-Está bien solo tranquilízate- responde Anakin algo molesto por la actitud de su padawan.- bueno todo listo, hombres arriba R2 prepara la navicomputadora y activa el híper propulsor incluso a híper velocidad tardaremos unas horas en llegar.- Y dicho esto despegaron y entraron al híper espacio.

Llevo unas horas dormitando en mi silla cando empieza a sonar una alarma que me despierta y casi me hace perder el equilibrio. Entonces me incorporo tratando de averiguar la fuente de la emergencia.

-Maestro que sucede?- pregunto .

**-Hay un problema.- Dijo él mientras luchaba por controlar la nave.- ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que no había planetas en el sector donde se encontraba Grievous?**

**-Sii…?- pregunto sabiendo que no me iba a gustar la respuesta.**

**-Pues… nos equivocamos.-**

**-!¿COMO PUDIERON NO VER UN PLANETA?¡-**

**-ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO, QUE QUIERES QE DEGA NO ESTABA EN LOS ARCHIVOS DE LA REPUBLICA, AHOORA AGARRATE DE ALGO PORQUE ESTE NO SERA UN FELIZ ATERRISAGE .–**

Bueno acá termino por hoy, díganme si les gusta o no chaitooo


End file.
